


[Vid] The Ocean

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: I have a good and I have an evil. I thought the ocean, the ocean thought nothing. You are a welcoming back from the ocean.Pamdé is drawn to the wildness in Anakin.





	[Vid] The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first fanvid. Constructive criticism and advice are welcome.

**Title** : The Ocean  
**Music** : The Ocean by Dar Williams


End file.
